


Cracky Fang Parallels | Hard Lessons

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Cracky Fang Parallels | A Castlevania Series [7]
Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Dominance, Game of Dominance, Incest, M/M, Ranks, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has to make sure that, despite the unusual guests they are entertaining, Trevor will not stray from him too much, and this means, of course, that he will be especially merciless in the face of a possible argument.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracky Fang Parallels | Hard Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_of_Knights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Knights/gifts), [Vinctia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinctia/gifts).



“Deeper, Trevor, you are better than that.” Gabriel pressed his son down with a firm move, snickering about the muffled protest. “Or are you so accustomed to smaller sizes that you don’t know how to properly service me any longer?”

Trevor glared up at Gabriel with obvious contempt for this kind of treatment, but that didn’t stop Gabriel from treating Trevor exactly like he wanted to treat him. Before being a father to Trevor, he was the master to a fangling, and Gabriel still was intent on training Trevor to be all obedient to him whenever it needed to be. But then again, there was a certain charm in Trevor being uppity whenever he didn’t quite feel like being subservient to his father, and that was just too adorable to witness. It would always end with them struggling, and with Gabriel winning in the end. At least most of the time, Gabriel would win. There had been some incidents, but those were something Gabriel preferred to swipe under the rug.

Especially with his new ally (unexpected, at first somewhat annoying, but so far in no way or form a disadvantage), it was important to keep a certain image. That image was the image of being the undisputed ruler in this world. The unbeaten Prince of Darkness, who could make anyone submit, and that included his own blood. Especially his own blood, since, as Gabriel had understood it, Dracula’s half-blooded son was a bit of a problem child, in a way. So there was that.

“Come on, Trevor.” Gabriel laughed roughly and pressed Trevor down until he could feel the fangs pressing against the soft skin next to his cock. “There we go… that wasn’t so hard now, was it?”

Trevor gave another grunting sound, but then, he finally settled into a nice rhythm. Gabriel relaxed back into the sheets, toying with the long strands of white hair. There still was some tension to be felt in Trevor’s body, but that might just mostly be from the fact that Trevor still was tied up nicely to keep the struggle at a minimum, and to make a statement plain and simple. Gabriel wouldn’t deal with Trevor acting up all the time, so he made sure that there was no way for him to act up in the first place.

Gabriel grunted when he felt the pressure of Trevor’s fangs increase briefly, and he warningly hissed at his fangling. He could just have tugged at Trevor’s hair, but that wouldn’t have ended too well, of that he was sure. Tugging on Trevor would just have resulted in a bite, and that was the last Gabriel wanted. Trevor’s appetite for blood was the only that could rival his, and that was something to take seriously indeed. But in such a state, with Trevor being about as greedy as himself for the more carnal side of life, there was no concern on his mind that Trevor would follow through with what he desired.

Trevor began suckling harder and harder, his head bobbing strongly while he was servicing Gabriel. Gabriel grunted and sighed quietly, licking his lips and slowly allowing his body to completely move on its own accord. The many hard lessons he had given Trevor had definitely paid off. After all, there was no chance that he would ever let his son get the better of him, and that included just about any area of life. Consequently, he had also strictly trained his son to service him exactly how Gabriel liked it, to make sure that his fangling would know his place in life. It was not a position that just was decided one time and then was maintained like that. Since they were both predators, Gabriel had to reinforce his reign regularly. Not that he minded really. It came with such pleasurable vices after all.

“I had already feared that you had softened up too much, Trevor.” Gabriel snickered, since he was quite sure Trevor knew exactly what he meant. That was not that big of a feat really, but it still came with quite some taunting from his side. “You do seem to be quiet infatuated with your counterpart from the other castle, something I frankly don’t understand. But at least, he’s not trying to persuade you to do something stupid as of the moment. Be aware that I tolerate much at the moment, so you better appreciate this.”

For the briefest of moments, Gabriel believed to sense something like protest rising within Trevor, but it was gone again in a flash. He grunted softly, smirking to himself. It was very easy to keep Trevor under control, if one just knew how to do it. There would always be problems now and then, but there was no way he would allow some strange dhampir to take over the reins from him. It would have been the ultimate humiliation, and that was something he would never tolerate.

“Ah, there we go…” Gabriel grunted deeply and then laughed roughly. “See, that wasn’t so hard to remember.” He dictated Trevor’s rhythm after a while, so that he wouldn’t get overloaded with sensations all too soon. “Easy there now… no reason to become all greedy either.”

Trevor moaned against Gabriel’s hard flesh, and the vampire snickered about how Trevor struggled to keep his cool now. It was increasingly hard for both of them to remain sane, with so much tension between them, but at the same time, it was glorious to feel like that, to feel truly alive like that, and to be almost painfully aware of what still might happen if they just let their instincts take over.

Gabriel grunted, panting softly as he came with quite some force. Trevor grunted and struggle for a moment, but obediently, as always, swallowed what he was fed. Gabriel sighed quietly, smirking to himself. “There… that’s how it’s good, my dear son.”


End file.
